This invention is directed to a mechanical device for the opening of electromechanical rotating combination locks such as those commonly found on safes and locks, and particularly to a device of this nature which includes an electric motor that is controlled by a computer with a memory having a plurality of different selected rotational motor sequences are stored therein and addressed via a key pad for rotating the locking mechanism of a selected combination safe or lock for opening.
In a large number of government offices and private industries there is a requirement to lock up a plurality of classified documents and other items for national and private security purposes. The documents and items are generally stored in special file cabinets designed especially for that purpose which are secured with one or more rotational knob type combination locks. These documents and items must be kept in a locked cabinet or safe when not in actual use and those items that are being used must again be locked in a file cabinet or safe at the end of the users work shift.
It can be appreciated that it is a tremendous task for security personnel to open the required combination locks for use on a specific work shift for establishments which may have hundreds of such locks that require opening at least once or more daily. Many man hours are lost in this task.
Until the emergence of this invention there has not been a satisfactory apparatus for opening such combination locks other than manual manipulation of the combination sequence on each lock in turn. A semi-automatic mechanism for opening such combination locks would be widely accepted for use by establishments having a large number of combination locks which are opened at least once a day.